Infinitesimal
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: En desiertos de fresas silvestres y cárceles púrpuras con vigas que oscilan al aire, Kirishima-san se viste de imposible. ADV: Weird-fic.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida

 **Prompt:** 004\. Cantando en la lluvia [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; caféconqueso]

 **N/A:** no estoy segura de qué es esto lmao. PWP absoluto. Fingiré que nunca lo publiqué, y lloraré por el OTP. (¿?)

* * *

 **P** or la ventana la observa venir.

Ella recorre yermos tramos extensos de fuegos de arena y hielos de musgo hasta pasar cerca de él. Y luego le obsequia una mirada indescifrable con sus ojos de lentejuela, la expresión deshilvanada.

(Y Sasaki no sabe cómo se llama, ni quién es; no sabe dónde están–)

Aún así continúa viéndola llegar.

Empieza, como toda historia que merece ser contada, con una joven misteriosa que sólo anda en el extracto de la autenticidad, un sueño.

 **; &**

Haise la visita a diario. Cuando descansa.

Ni siquiera se acuerda en la mañana de que ella estuvo velando por su seguridad en muchas ocasiones. Pasándole las agujas-dedos inofensivas por el pelo, le cose más hilos negros a su blanco.

(para que esté bien y sea feliz como en antaño, para que no se mancille —nuevamente—). Él no le cuestiona un _por qué_. —menos un quién—. En vez de eso Haise recarga la cabeza en su regazo tan cálido como una madriguera de conejo, y ella con cuidado le recorre el rostro, esa geografía tan conocida pero tan extraña.

Y con sus yemas va escribiéndole mensajes secretos que mutan con los meses.

«No te vayas, no te vayas».

«Sé que volverás».

«Aún tengo fe en ti, siempre».

«No regreses, no regreses».

«Quédate allá. Lejos de nosotros».

Y a veces Sasaki cree comprender esas palabras. A veces le asustan, igual que la imagen de una silla desocupada en una habitación no tan deshabitada, junto con el ciempiés cano que no es insecto en lo absoluto y se arrastra en el suelo. A veces–

— Despierta Haise.

— No estoy dormido señorita.

Ella sonríe triste.

A veces el destino caprichoso lo envuelve en un montón de astros en forma de soga, encontrándose a su total merced. (porque en cada época debe haber un _Hombre Ahorcado_ , sin excepciones).

 **; &**

En todo caso, y aunque a Haise le aterre el chico torturado que ahora sigue los pasos de su mentor matemático —experto en desastres— torturando a alguien más (a él); no se anima a decir que preferiría dormir sin viajar a otra dimensión, esa constituida por sarcófagos de margaritas en la boca del mundo y libros de horror como baldosas del camino.

Es el único sitio donde ella está, después de todo.

Y se siente cercano a ella, pese a que no se conocen (casi puede esbozarle los latidos).

Le recita con añoranza:

(— Cómo te llamas insomnio mío, qué nombre poseen mis desvelos).

Sin embargo ella no le responde.

Sigue cepillándole el cabello, componiendo sinfonías exclusivas para él con la caja defectuosa en su pecho, cerrándole las cicatrices con un mapa que le indica en qué lugar se hallan, todo con ese tacto tan suyo de café sin descremar.

Y Haise se relaja y lo colma una lluvia de paz, inundándole el vaso medio vacío. Hasta que oye cadenas en la distancia (ciento tres cadenas) y de su pupila izquierda brotan pétalos rojos con puntas negras y se exalta.

— Señorita, y-yo —balbucea Haise. Ella lo silencia con las palmas, que le cubren las cortinas perturbadas.

— Está bien —musita, queda pero impávida.

«Estábienestábienestá–

No tengo miedo».

"Cómo podría yo temerte aunque seas un desvarío congruente absolutamente resquebrajado y con piezas faltantes, si eres _tú_ al final".

 **; &**

Resulta que erase una vez un Kaneki Ken.

No obstante Kaneki Ken se esfuma.

 _¡Puf!_

Y ella (T-o-u-k-a-c-h-a-n) se dedica a mirar solitaria —por la ventana, todo inicia con una ventana, claro— de la cafetería :re recién inaugurada. Luego una tarde descubre una grieta en la pared y curiosa la abre, descendiendo a través de un hoyo inmenso.

(Directo al País de–)

Y cae. En desiertos de fresas silvestres y cárceles púrpuras con vigas que oscilan al aire.

Avanza por los paisajes cuyas bases son letras y cenas a medianoche, guiada por un filamento de sangre. Y Haise Sasaki entra en la ecuación, con el otro extremo del filamento firmemente atado a su meñique. Está perdido entre fantasías y pesadillas y se encuentra un par de metros-primaveras, de espaldas. Ella (Touka… chan) se asfixia, un poco, con las lágrimas fusiladas en sus órbitas. Después se recompone.

Y decide que lo va a cuidar desde ahí.

A ese, un completo desconocido; a ese, el amor de su vida.

—trascurren a partir de entonces mil días con siete horas y treinta y tres segundos—.

 **; &**

Y Haise se extravía más, de ser posible.

Sólo que en vez de recuerdos nada en faldas y vestidos y en una risa etérea, hecha de vaho.

Él le redacta poesías, inexperto. Con la esperanza de que ella salte de la ilusión a la idea concreta. Que su arte deje de ser surrealista y se vuelva realista. Más aquello no pasa.

Y se conforma con entrelazar sus manos, titubeante (le saben a hogar). Las poesías yacen olvidadas en el reverso de una servilleta cuando están juntos.

«Océano azul, qué me has hecho

tus olas me cercenan.

Océano azul, qué te he hecho

te ahogas en mis sentimientos.

Océano azul

mantengámonos a flote adyacentes, estando separados ¿vale?».

 **; &**

Ya que Sasaki y su no muy grande conocimiento respecto a las féminas se embelesa demasiado-poco con ella. Pues es bonita y suave y pura melancolía, lo da por sentado.

Ella posee dedos de tallo con espinas sin filo.

Ella se pasa el flequillo detrás de la oreja, muy concentrada, al anotar epigramas en su pulso suicida.

Ella cortés le regala estando envuelta en un moño de lunares una sonrisa de algodón.

Ella tiene piernas y brazos de popote y caricias de calcio y estrellas en los pulmones.

Ella lo mira, igual que una flor-mariposa sin agua con qué regarse durante un inmenso lapso de tiempo.

Ella–

(no existe).

Por eso Haise sueña que soñaba con un sueño.

 **; &**

— Lo siento. Creo que te adoro —se disculpa él una vez, de pronto, y sin advertencia.

Y se inclina hacia adelante pidiéndole permiso, como todo un caballero hecho de nervios. Ella no se aparta. Ella no muestra confusión. Así que Haise le come los labios de mosaico, sin tocarla en lo absoluto. Ella le frunce el ceño casi sin percatarse. Acunándole en su cuerpo. Y de inmediato lo abraza en sus ramas aladas.

Y desesperada y agonizante ella–

— No te disculpes —susurra bajito, con molestia.

Haise no contesta; Haise y (sus —nunca más— cien patas) le van abriendo la blusa, tímidos, para acariciar el ataúd de flores a la mitad de sus senos de alabastro; Haise le pasa además los pulgares de asfalto frío-caliente por las costillas, con la sonrisa pisoteada. Y ella cree que debería detenerlo y quebrarle un meñique, como en un deja vú.

Pero...

— No te disculpes —reitera.

(Haise la bebe. La fuma. La piensa. La anhela).

Es nieve que arde en sus entrañas.

 **; &**

Un día, en el momento preciso de la historia que merece ser contada, Sasaki se levanta tras dormir algunas horas inquietas. No recuerda haber soñado con ninguna muchacha en lo absoluto.

(Jamás).

Va, en compañía de su escuadrón de Quinckes, por las calles. Alegre y bromista. En dirección al CCG, su nido de palomas. Y olfatea algo, entonces. Algo como–

«No me dejes».

Terminan frente a un café. Haise siente el impulso de entrar. Lo hacen.

Y se aproxima una bella barista hacia su mesa. Está vestida de imposible.

Haise se maravilla, inexplicable.

 **; &**

Es que.

Ella

, es este color de ausencia.

Él

, la contempla con los párpados cerrados.

 **; &**

(—porque aquí

los versos se rompen,

eres un monstruo precioso,

y yo me voy pero permanezco contigo,

no existe la soledad

sólo la ausencia de ti.

Te quiero, _Kirishima-san_.)

 **; &**

— Bienvenidos a :re, ¿puedo tomar su orden?


End file.
